Suicide
by WickedNightingale
Summary: This is just a sad little story I wrote because I was bored. It's about Yami dating another girl and Téa is heartbroken by this and decides to end her suffering. YamixTéa slight YamixOC


I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (I hate doing the disclaimers)

Please tell me what you think.

Thanx Dark Shining Light for pointing out my mistakes

---------------------------------------

Suicide

---------------------------------------

Téa Gardner sat on her bed and looked out the window and watched as the sun was setting fading the sky into darkness. Somehow it reminded her of herself. Months ago she was always a cheerful young woman without a care in the world but now all she felt was sadness and despair. She sighed and opened her diary to write her last entry tonight she decided that she would finally end her suffering.

'Dear Diary,

It's me… this will be my last entry, we will not see each other again. I know that Yami does not love me, and it's slowly killing me. He loves her, and not me, he sees only her, the girl with the beautiful blond hair and that is all that he can bear to think about. To think I thought I stood a chance for his heart since we have gotten alot closer since he got his own body but he only sees my like a sister, nothing more. I have nothing left, and I can no longer stand the pain. This could be considered as my suicide note to whomever finds it or whomever cares…'

Téa closed her diary and placed it on her bedside table. She got of the bed and walked to a cabinet in the corner. She opened it and took out a pocket knife that her brother left here before he went on a business trip. She went to the bed and sat on the floor beside it. She looked at the knife beautiful but deadly.

She took the knife and cut her palms fresh blood running from her wounds. She sighed, smiling as the pain numbed her to the world around her. She leaned back against the bed and let the light-headedness take over her senses.

Then the door burst open but she didn't realize it and closed her eyes. Then she opened them realizing she was being cradled in someone's arms.

"Please don't leave me"

She tasted salty tears on her lips. Her world was clouded but she saw a pair of beautiful crimson eyes shining down at her.

His eyes...

"Yami"

"Just hold on help will be here any minute. Just hold on"

"I'm sorry Yami" she whispered as the darkness nipped at the edges of her vision.

"Don't leave me… please!" He choked through his tears. "I love you…" She smiled softly.

"Don't forget me...please" She let out her final breath, and let the darkness envelope her.

"No…" he said as he held her lifeless body tightly, crying into her hair.

----One week later after Téa's funeral----

Rain splashed onto the marble tombstone as the most of the people left the graveyard, all but one, clutching a small azure book inside of his jacket. He sat down on the grass in front of the freshly dug grave and opened the book and read one of the entries.

'Dear Diary,

I'm in love, but there's a small problem… Well, alright a major problem. I'm in love with the King of Games, no not Yugi, Yami. See the problem? He's dating _her_ now, you know Chelsey, miss I-think–I'm-to-good-for-everybody-else, he won't even look in my direction. I've always been like a sister to him, nothing more. Well these thing don't last forever maybe one of these days he'll see her for who she really is and maybe start to notice me. Oh no Alex is calling me talk to you later Diary. Goodnight

-Téa'

He closed the book as more tears started to fall.

The wind started to blow and Yami swore he had heard a familiar voice speaking to him

"_Yami?"_ He looked around, hearing her voice.

"Téa." He said softly, no more tears falling from his eyes.

"_I'm sorry…"_ The voice whispered. _"I should've told you."_

As he walked out of the graveyard, he turned back to look at her grave, straight down the path from him. He could swear that he saw her waving to him sadly.

----Eight years later----

Yami sat one the couch watching his five year old son playing with his toys on the carpet.

Three years after Téa's death he married Chelsey and had a son. The boy was a mirror image of his father with tri-color hair and crimson eyes.

It was the anniversary of Téa's death and that memory haunted him day and night even if it has been many years he still loved her.

Tears started to trickle down his face.

"Chelsey I'm going for a walk"

"OK be back soon"

Yami closed the door and listened to Chelsey as she called someone on the phone.

"So can you come over? No he's not here. He's going to be out for a while. Ok see you soon love you"

He had heard enough and started to walk down the dark street.

A few hours later he came to a pair of familiar iron gates. As he watched he could have sworn he saw someone at her grave and made his way down the graveyard path till he reached her grave.

He looked at it and suddenly fell onto his knees and sobbed. Oh how he missed her, he needed her but she was gone forever.

He continued to cry till he felt an ice cold touch against his cheek. He looked up and saw her. Her ice cold hand was against his cheek and she made him look up at her.

"_Why are you here Yami?"_ her voice drifted

"Téa, I love you, I can't live without you"

"_I love you too"_

Then she suddenly kissed him. Her lips were ice cold. He suddenly felt very tired as they kissed. The life slowly draining from him.

They broke the kiss and he closed his eyes never to open them again in this life. He fell onto the grass and that was the end.

Finally they were together if not in life then in death but they were now with the one the loved.

The End

---------------

Ok that's that. This is the first time I tried writing a story like this. Pleas try and be nice R&R


End file.
